A Newbie
by Hyu
Summary: Yoh,Anna,And Manta encounter a female shaman who has just arrived in the area.She also has a Samuarai spirit as her primary spirit.


A girl around the age of 14 walked into the area. She appeared to be talking to herself, just spitting out words that made no sense.  
"Come on already lets go back now!!!!" She cried to no one in particular striding along the sidewalk.  
"No, way never, you have gone too far to quit now!"  
"I don't want to!!!!" The girl cried out.  
"You have to or you'll get your but whooped . . . again!!!"  
"That's it I am not listening!!" The teenager said putting some radio headphones over her ears.  
___________________________________________________________  
"All right class is finally out for the summer!!!!" Yoh Asakura said stretching his arms back.  
"That means you have to train twice as hard now!" His fiancée Anna taunted.  
"Uh...Anna... you said that a little too late," Manta pointed out gesturing to Yoh's ears now completely covered by his own headphones.  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm,"Anna started.  
"Anna used slang!!" Yoh said taking off his headphones.  
"That's why!" Manta said pointing to a girl farther down the street listening to music through headphones with a spirit floating by her side.  
__________________________________________________________  
"Weird..." Yoh, Anna, Manta, and Amidamaru said as they looked at the strange girl.  
"I see you're a Shaman as well," the girl said extending a hand," My name is Sakura."  
"The name is Yoh, Yoh Asakura,"he said shaking her hand.  
The group was introduced and it ended up by the end of the conversation Yoh and Anna had yet another houseguest.  
__________________________The Next Day_____________________  
  
"You will fear the day you set foot in to this house," Anna said ready to announce everybody's schedule.  
"Doubt it,"Sakura piped in a small voice.  
"You just made you're life a living nightmare,"Yoh and HoroHoro said in unison.  
"They are right," Anna said.  
Anna had originally had the jobs split between everyone but herself and Yoh, but then gave Sakura ALL of the work to do.  
"Oh, crud if you make me cook you'll all have food- poisoning!!" Sakura said.  
"Then take cooking classes," Anna said.  
"Who do you think will win this?" Yoh asked.  
"It's already been decided," HoroHoro said gesturing to Anna who had Sakura's spirit, an ancient samurai much similar to Amidamaru except female, bound in her beads.  
"HEY!!!!! Give her back you imbecile!!!" Sakura shouted at Anna.  
"Uh-Oh," The audience of 3 boys chimed.  
"That's it!!!!!" Anna said, all of the guys expected Anna to punch her but instead they went into another room.  
About 5 minutes later the 2 girls came out with looks on their faces that spelled pure horror for 2 Shamans in the household.  
"Nice knowing you buddy..."HoroHoro said.  
"Manta take care of Amidamaru for me when I'm gone," Yoh said.  
"And you guys said I was the one who would fear the day I set foot in this house..."Sakura said. ______________________________Dinner time__________________________________  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ," is what was coming from the 2 exhausted shamans.  
"WAKE UP!!!!!" Sakura yelled," Its time to eat!"  
The group soon found out that with the 3 shamans they could eat enough food to stop world hunger with the amount they ate.  
___________________The next Day__________________________________  
"Well we were good partners, maybe we'll strike a deal again someday," Anna exclaimed to Sakura.  
"Is she leaving?" Yoh asked.  
"No, I have to train with you guys to make sure you don't slack off," Sakura said with a river of tears pouring down her face.  
"Wait a minute? How come I'm not training with Pilica? "HoroHoro asked.  
"Cause she said she's tired of working with your lazy butt, and she's paying me to," Anna said.  
By the time Yoh, HoroHoro, and Sakura had finished running the laps that Anna had so cruelly forced upon them they had to run more laps, and more laps.  
They all were a sleep the second they walked back in the house, without dinner.  
They found out what had kept Sakura running for so long on her first time was an mp3 player with her favorite songs on it which Ann confiscated because she said that "The music on this thing is going to turn you into some sort of Goth!"  
They found out that her music was that way otherwise she would get hyperactive and annoy Anna to death. 


End file.
